Maybe he'd still love me
by DEATHinPINK94
Summary: We were together and everything seemed perfect. Then she had to tear us apart. The wedding was beautiful, to bad it wasn't ours. Sakura bashing. SasuNaru mpreg.


REVIEW

Maybe if I hadn't bugged him so much.

Maybe if I'd been less loud and annoying.

Maybe if I didn't always make him pay for my ramen.

Maybe he'd still love me.

The wedding was beautiful. There were flowers on every flat counter smelling of roses, lilies, and Sakura blossoms. It was her favorite scent. It made my nose itch a little though.

Temari and Shikamarus daughter was the flower girl. While Kiba and Hinata brought their youngest son to be the ring bearer. The entire audience was full of our friends and sensei's. It had been a while since we were all together. But the Hokage had called all the rookies back to be here for Sakura and Sasukes wedding. Probably cause Sakura asked her to, the Hokage always did have a soft spot for her pupil.

The older then dirt priest began the ceremony. At this point all the babies in the audience made a unanimous decision that now would be an appropriate time to start crying and making a fuss. Nejis' daughters were practically screaming and throwing things while he and Tenten tried to calm them down. There wasn't much sympathy for them though. Not many people were dumb enough to bring 5 month old twins to a wedding and expect them to be quiet.

The priest was almost done and my mind registered that he had just asked if anyone objected. Sakura , being a thoroughly tactless person made a point to stare directly at me, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Sasuke avoided my eyes completely. The baby in my lap wiggled a bit and made a soft cooing noise. I pet his head a little but remained quite. The priest, assured that no one had any objections, pronounced them husband and wife. People clapped, cheered, and chucked rice at their head as they walked down the aisle. Sasuke glanced in my direction as he walked past my row but I ignored him and looked down instead, at the tiny black haired blue eyed baby in my lap.

It wasn't exactly a secret who the baby belonged to. And I think everyone knew that it would happen eventually, after I found out that even as a male, I could have children.

It wasn't a secret but most people generally avoided the topic of talking about it. They knew that it still hurt, like a deep gash that just wouldn't heal.

I was calm on the outside but furious on the inside. It had been over a month since Sasuke and I were sitting on the couch when he received the letter from the council. Saying that in order to best ensure the revival of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke would be marrying Sakura Haruno. Since her family was not a ninja oriented family with no bloodline limits, her lineage would not pollute the Uchiha blood running through their future children's veins.

It was sickening just thinking about him. Thinking about how he had jumped at the chance to revive his clan, even to the point that I had to get a c-section alone. I guess our son just wasn't Uchiha enough for him. But that doesn't matter anymore. I wrapped the baby in a blanket and stood up. I really didn't feel like going to the reception. I felt eyes on my back as I left the chapel, and the faint whispering didn't escape my notice either. Even if no one talked while I was there, didn't mean it wasn't a hot topic when I was gone.

I held the baby closer and began walking the familiar path to the apartment we live in alone since Sasuke had moved back to the Uchiha district with his bride.

As I walked I thought about my worries, and as much as I hated it, thoughts flashed through my head.

Maybe if I hadn't bugged him so much.

Maybe if I'd been less loud and annoying.

Maybe if I didn't always make him pay for my ramen

Maybe he'd still love me.

I squeezed the baby tighter.

Tomorrow I would see Gaara. And maybe I could start a new life.

Even if it wasn't with the one I loved.

Hi! Sorry I had to add the baby in there because I'm a tad bit baby crazy right now.

I'm 6 weeks along and I already bought a stroller. Planning ahead is not exactly a good thing in some cases.

Anyhow. This is just a one shot I wrote because I think it would be really sad if this happened. Please tell me if you like it!!

Reviews make me and baby very happy!!

Ps: Any one with a name suggestion, pleas review it or message it to me!

All suggestions will be very helpful, and if I choose your suggestion as one of the top 10 you get a chance to NAME MY BABY!

Lol that sounds like a game show:B

Love you always(PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!)

_DEATHinPINK_


End file.
